Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of communication networks and, more particularly, to a cloud computing enhanced gateway for communication networks.
Local area networks (LANs), such as home or office networks, typically include a router (or gateway) that connects the LAN to a wide area network (WAN) and routes packets between the two networks. Various network devices in a LAN can access and download information from the Internet via a router, and the router can manage the various packet streams from the different network devices accessing the Internet. The router of the LAN can also provide various network administrator options for configuring and customizing the operations of the router. However, network administrators typically have to manually configure the router based on the limited information known to the network administrator regarding the network traffic and network conditions.